


That Beard

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Australia 2017: it's the start of the season and Kimi takes notice of Seb's newly grown facial hair, and finds ways to enjoy it.





	That Beard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Request by CustardCreamies, took me some time to write, but hope you like it :)
> 
> More requests always welcome :)

Kimi swallowed thickly as he looked at his teammate, Sebastian animatedly talking to some of the engineers. Something was different about the German this season, and while it had taken Kimi an embarrassingly long time to realise what, he had finally found out.

A beard, Sebastian had grown a fucking beard in the time Kimi hadn’t seen him. Not that it was a full on, braided beard or anything crazy like that, Kimi feared the day Sebastian would see pictures and decide that was something that would work on his as well, but the stubble along the man’s jaw made him look… older, less innocent, and definitely hotter. 

Kimi had to suppress as the German looked up at him, giving him a grin followed by a wink. ‘The tease knows.’ Kimi thought, clenching his jaw as Sebastian suggestively rubbed a hand along his cheek. Kimi hissed, uncomfortably wiggling in his chair, his jeans having gotten significantly tighter around the crotch. Seb saw Kimi’s discomfort, biting his lip as he gave the flustered Finn an appreciative once-over.

Kimi decided he had had enough of the teasing and got up, briskly walking off towards his motorhome. It wasn’t until very long before he could hear rushed footsteps behind him. Kimi walked into the little path between the motorhome, smirking when he heard Seb follow after him. Kimi turned and grabbed Seb’s arm, pulling him the startled looking German close, roughly capturing his lips in a messy kiss.

Sebastian moaned against his mouth, parting his lips willingly for Kimi’s tongue. Kimi placed his hands on Seb’s ass, dragging his closer until their hips were grinding together.

Seb kissed his way down Kimi’s neck, the stubble making his skin feel on fire. Kimi tangled his fingers in Seb’s soft curls, tugging his head back to reclaim his mouth.

Sebastian’s hands were skillfully working on the Finn’s belt, one hand slipping inside Kimi’s jeans once he succeeded. Kimi growled, pressing Sebastian against the wall as the German’s palm moved over his already achingly hard cock. Sebastian gasped when Kimi possessively licked and bit the crook of Sev’s neck, making sure to leave marks there for everyone to see tomorrow.

“You look so hot like this.” Kimi said, voice dangerously low as he brushed his lips over Seb’s jaw, feeling the short hairs. Seb moaned softly before turning them around, Kimi’s back now pressed against the wall. Seb fell to his knees, pulling down Kimi’s jeans, palming Kimi’s length through the thin material of his boxers. 

“You’re so eager today.” Sebastian purred as Kimi’s hips bucked forward. “God I need to stop shaving more often.” 

“Yes...please…” Kimi choked out, as Seb’s hand brushed over Kimi’s cock again without actually putting pressure. Seb moaned, Kimi didn’t plead like that very often and it was turning him on even more.

Sebastian pulled down the Finn’s boxers, Kimi’s cock springing free, precum already leaking from the tip. Sebastian dragged his teeth over Kimi’s hipbone, still teasingly ignoring Kimi’s hard length.

“Seb, god...please, just...please.” Kimi said breathlessly, trembling as he moved his fingers through the German’s hair. Sebastian eventually licked a swipe over the underside of Kimi’s cock, before pressing his tongue against the sensitive slit. Kimi moaned hoarsely, tugging on Seb’s hair. 

“God yes Sebby…” Kimi choked out as Sebastian’s lips wrapped around his cock, the German slowly bobbing his head, swallowing down more and more of his length. 

Kimi cursed softly when he heard more approaching footsteps. Seb didn’t seem bothered, only hollowing his cheeks to make Kimi choke out another moan. Kimi held his breath, trying to keep the noises to a minimum until he was certain the footsteps had gone again. Sebastian sure was making it hard on him, swallowing down Kimi’s length until it hit the back of his throat, one hand gently teasing his balls at the same time. 

“Seb… I…” Kimi shuddered, throwing his head back with another rather loud moan. Seb pulled away, stumbling to his feet again.

“No, I need you inside me.” the German moaned, needily pressing their lips together. Kimi didn’t need to be told twice. The Finn pressed Seb chest first against the wall again, tugging down his pants in a fluid motion. 

“God you’re so beautiful.” Kimi murmured, grinding their hips together for a moment, his cock sliding over Seb’s ass. Sebastian shuddered, tilting his head back for Kimi to kiss him.

“Inside me…” he moaned against Kimi’s lips. Kimi pulled back to spit on his hand, slicking his fingers before unceremoniously pressing two inside Seb, who threw his head back with a hiss. Kimi opened Seb up as fast and thoroughly as he could, not wanting to hurt the other man but knowing he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Ready?” Kimi breathed out, gently kissing Seb’s temple. Seb nodded, pushing his ass back as Kimi pulled his fingers away. 

Wrapping an arm around Seb to steady them both, Kimi slowly pushed in, resting his forehead against the back of Seb’s neck. He shuddered at the tightness of Seb’s hole clenching around him. He paused when he bottomed out, both breathing shakily but savouring the closeness. 

Kimi started to move, quickly building up the pace. Seb moaned and shook around him, rolling his hips to meet Kimi’s thrusts. Kimi’s hand slipped under Seb’s shirt, teasing the soft skin of his stomach. 

“Oh god, Kimi…” Sebastian whined when Kimi wrapped his hand around Seb’s cock. Sebastian’s hole clenched even more, enough to push Kimi over the edge. He gasped out Seb’s name as he came deep inside him, riding out his orgasm as Sebastian came as well, spilling over Kimi’s hand. They both stood close for a moment, catching their breaths without letting go of the other. 

Eventually, Kimi pulled out, Seb whimpering at the loss. Kimi pulled his jeans and boxers up again, leaving Seb to do the same. Once they were both dressed again, Kimi pulled Seb close again, gently kissing him. 

“Beard looks good on you.” The Finn murmured. Sebastian’s grinned as gentle fingers brushed over his jaw.

“I already figured out you liked it.”


End file.
